Jakura Nuva
"I'm caffeinated on Tylenol; don't provoke me, please." - Jakura Jakura Nuva is one of the Leedurz of the Kanohi Force. Jakura is often confused. Not because he's stupid or incapable; he just tends to not fare well among crazy people. General stupidity and random, unfunny "humor" isn't usually his strong suit, nor something he tolerates well. How he came to play a part in the Kanohi Force, then, is beyond anyone's understanding. But he's ready to fight for what's right and not take crap from anybody - ready to live up to his title of "The Rebel". Jakura is his own warrior. Except for when Arzaki wants to team up. Or The 1st Shadow. ...Or Ghidora. Okay, he's not always his own warrior, but you get the idea; he's his own warrior when everyone else is too lazy to do anything (which happens a lot). History Jakura Nuva has been a part of BZPower since 2013. While active in the Discussion and Art forums for awhile, Jakura was most prominent in the BZPRPG, where he played multiple characters over time. Leaving for around a year and then returning to role-play some more, Jakura stuck around long enough to become acquainted with Ghidora, doing some comedy collabs together. Shortly after, and with some inspiration taken from comments made in the status feeds of friends, the Kanohi Force was formed. Kanohi Force Jakura, to date, has done Jak squat (get it?) in the Force when it comes to writing. He's yet to produce a single comedy episode due to IRL business, instead sticking around to help manage things and procrastinate writing epics. That being said, he likes to think he's appreciated within the Force (but since this article is written by him, that can't be confirmed). He has, however, created official sprite representations for each of the original Leedurz. Origin Story Jakura Nuva started life as "Nexus", a mysterious Toa with little to no background. The most known at that time was that he was a Toa of Fire, primarily yellow and red. Over a period of time, he grew more personality and adopted the name "Anhar", altering his appearance so that he was now a golden and Metru-red titan of a Toa with a normal Hau and a normal life. After going through a personality crisis which involved taking on a Kualsi and then believing he was a Ba-Matoran with a Noble Rau, the Toa finally discovered his true destiny after an unexpected run-in with Energized Protodermis: He was Jakura Nuva, Toa Nuva of Fire. Jakura has gone on many undocumented adventures, updating his armor over time. He joined the KF while still a young Nuva, and has since matured quite a bit. There's a lot more to be written about his history. Personality Salty, temperamental, sarcastic, argumentative, stubborn, and sleepy, but also rational, logical, friendly, and polite. Appearance Jakura Nuva is considered the tank of the Kanohi Force. Though slim and lithe, he wears an enormous set of lightweight armor that makes him look much more imposing. Only Ghidora's Slender-form trumps him in height. Jakura features a red color scheme with silver Nuva armor, the latter covering more of his frame than on a standard Nuva (due to his modifying of it). Said armor covers his chest, shoulders, biceps, forearms, and shins. He wears a Kanohi Hau Nuva and has blue-green eyes and heartlight. His general shape, armor and all, best resembles a masculine Samus Aran. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Fire, Jakura has access to a wide variety of fire-based abilities, such as controlling, creating, and absorbing heat and flame. He has astounding strength and endurance, being able to jump great heights and withstand attacks that would KO an ordinary Toa. This makes him an excellent melee fighter. When featured in the comedies, Jakura drives the HypeMobile, which can transform into the Hype Train if the powers of the Mask of Hype are used in conjunction with it. In serious stories, Jakura rides a large, winged beast with a single horn on its head for both transportation and battle purposes. Weaponry Currently, Jakura Nuva wields a Twin-Bladed Black Fire Sword, a weapon which he won from a Maxilos gladiator in battle. The blade can channel his elemental energy and has been modified with a telescoping handle, allowing it to be used as a sword or a spear. Different forms of Jakura used various types of weaponry in the past. At the earliest point, he used a spear, a buster sword, and an enormous shield. The spear and shield were transformed into Nuva weapons during his transformation, but have since been abandoned and stored away, replaced by his Black Fire Sword. In the comedies, Jakura is known to carry the Sword of Canon. While this weapon can channel his elemental energy into concentrated blasts of light as well as increase or decrease in size at the user's will, its primary purpose is to alter any event as canon or non-canon (basically re-shaping reality). This is especially dangerous when combined with the powers of the Mask of Hype, which could potentially allow whatever embellished dreams "Hypekura" has to become true. The weapon is the polar opposite of Ghidora's "Cannon of Soard", and the two coming into contact could have devastating effects on reality. Quotes "That's like my dream life. Being an Irish Texan." - Jakura upon finding out that Kovika is an Irish Texan. Trivia *Jakura is the subject of a meme called "Jakman Approves." It depicts Jakura's mask and the KF "emblem" on the body of Batman giving a thumbs-up. *In almost every form of media written by the members of the Force, Jakura is usually the first/only to be killed, though he is brought back to life shortly afterwards (most of the time). *The running tally for his in-story deaths is 6 or 7. He died once in Vanquished Alliance, once in Fractured Light, and at least 3 or 4 times in the Comedy. *Jakura resurrected as a massive titan made of a graveyard in Fractured Light. In Kaos the Alternate Jakura is known as the Kaos God of War. *Jakura actually has more nicknames then all of the Kanohi Force Leedurz combined. His aliases include but are not limited to: Jak, Jaku, Jakkura, The Rebel, Jakman/Batkura, Jakattack, Jakky, Jakky Boi, Jak-Jak, AppleJak, Captain Jak, JK, capn tnx jak (don't ask), Jakhammer, Hakann's BFF, JakuraNuva the TakumaNuva of KahiNuvas, J-Aku-Ra Nuva, Jak-FRIKKIN-ura, Toa of Obliviousness, Bud, Jakob, Jerkura Nooba, The Nuva Noob, and "shut up" (this one is very common). Arzaki called him "Jan" once, but it's believed to be a simple spelling mistake. If not, we assume this is an alternate reality female Jakura. *Jakura was responsible for the Kanohi Force's name, though rather unwittingly. Extra Links *Gallery Category:Leedurz Category:Toa Category:Member Category:Founder